


Быки

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Если бы Адаар был частью "Боевых Быков" (Адаар — не Инквизитор)





	Быки

**Author's Note:**

> На фест "Другая реальность" на дайри для команды Некруглых магов

— Хорошая работа, — скупо улыбнулась Скорнячка, перекидывая ему бурдюк с вином; Хмурик по левую руку от нее кивнул. Адаар поймал бурдюк и кивнул в ответ.

— Все целы? — спросил он для проформы, зубами вырывая пробку, и за один глоток опустошил почти до половины. Скорнячка одобрительно присвистнула.

— Ты шутишь, должно быть, — хмыкнула Долийка, внезапно оказавшись справа от Адаара. — Как будто нас так просто задеть.

Она отобрала у него бурдюк с вином и приложилась к горлышку.

— Ну, его-то — просто, — хохотнула Скорнячка, ее темные глаза сверкнули как-то по-особенному. Она покачала головой. — Надо бы осмотреть тела...

— Вдруг откопаем чего-то дельного, — подхватила Долийка, передавая бурдюк с остатками Скорнячке. Та хмыкнула. Адаар криво им улыбнулся и вдруг замер на половине шага, застыл, прислушался и обернулся.

— Кто-то едет, — бросил он, но эльфийки уже напряглись, готовые схватиться за оружие. Хмурик чуть согнул ноги, тоже принимая боевую позу. Среди дождя показались всадники, пятеро.

— Крэм.

— Точно, — нахмурилась Долийка, — шеф ведь говорил что-то такое... Инквизиция.

— Мы можем пойти послушать, — предложила Скорнячка, пакостно ухмыльнувшись. Хмурик поморщился, и Долийка кивнула ему:

— Да. Привлечем внимание. 

— Крэм потом все равно расскажет, — пожал плечами Адаар, вглядываясь в новоприбывших, которых шеф великодушно встречал собственнолично. Из-за дождя было плохо видно, но Адаар рассмотрел гнома, эльфа и человеческую женщину, которые, спешившись, украдкой осматривали лагерь и их самих, придерживая неспокойно прядающих ушами лошадей за уздцы. Четвертый отошел отдельно говорить с шефом, и рядом они смотрелись довольно странно. Массивный (из-за формы рогов, как полагал Адаар) даже по сравнению с самим Адааром, шеф шел расслабленно и вальяжно, точно морской пират по захваченному кнорру, и мужчина рядом с ним, который по людским меркам, наверное, был достаточно широкоплечим, выглядел слишком маленьким с шефом и даже, кажется, не поспевал за его шагом.

Они постояли, пялясь на прибывших, пока их не окликнул приближающийся Крэм.

— Глыба сказал, что вы нашли выпивку, — весело улыбнулся он. Скорнячка задумчиво кивнула.

— Да, но свою долю ты получишь только после подробного рассказа, — протянула она, цепким прищуром следя за представителями Инквизиции.

— Нас нанимают? — сразу по-деловому спросила Долийка. Адаар посмотрел на Крэма, этот вопрос его тоже интересовал.

— Не знаю. Но, скорее, да, чем нет. Шеф хочет в Инквизицию — шеф попадет в Инквизицию, — он развел руками, и Хмурик согласно дернул углом рта, а потом направился в сторону шатра, у которого сидели Глыба и Стежка. 

— Он прав, — сказала Скорнячка. — Пойдемте уже выпьем. Мы, между прочим, хорошо поработали.

— Ага, — Долийка первая двинулась вслед за Хмуриком. — Ладно, Крэм, расскажи, что за Инквизиция?

— Да ничего необычного. Но масштабно все очень, с размахом, я бы сказал, — ответил Крэм. — К ним не особенно хорошо относятся, но шеф сказал, что это пока... И я согласен. У них там целая база в Убежище.

— В горах? — с досадливой неприязнью воскликнула Скорнячка. — Вот же дрянь!..

— А что не так? — тут же заинтересовалась Долийка.

— Да ты только представь! Если они нас теперь наймут, мы же будем мерзнуть в снегу еще чертову тучу времени! Черт возьми! — столько отчаяния было в ее голосе, что Долийка сочувствующе улыбнулась. — Шеф обещал мне приморский курорт!..

— Мы на море, — хмыкнул Адаар, указав подбородком на бушующую воду. Скорнячка взвыла, Крэм рассмеялся, Долийка улыбнулась. В этот момент их как раз обдало особенно сильным порывом холодного ветра и раздробленных колючих капель.

— Ненавижу холод! — воскликнула Скорнячка и ускорила шаг. — Эй, вы! — крикнула она, обращаясь к Глыбе и Стежке. — Дайте мне чего-нибудь согреться, а то этот дождь морозит до костей!

Глыба приветливо поднял в воздух початую бутылку из темного стекла. 

— Мне уже интересно посмотреть, как ей понравится в Морозных горах, — мерзко хихикнула Долийка.

— Как злобно звучит, — покачал головой Крэм, Долийка пожала плечами. Когда они дошли до перевернутых деревянных ящиков, где сидели Глыба и Стежка, Скорнячка уже заняла место рядом с ними и сжимала в каждой руке по бутылке. Хмурик смотрел на нее с доброжелательным любопытством, а потом перевел взгляд на них и подвинул ногой ящик, полный бутылок.

— Ничего себе, — восторженно цокнула Долийка и присела на корточки, оглядывая богатство. — Портвейн, — протянула она, разглядывая вынутую бутылку. — Будешь? — она подняла голову, хитро прищурившись. Крэм улыбнулся, отвечая за двоих:

— Спрашиваешь, — он огляделся, а затем ловко вскарабкался на самый высокий короб, на который Стежка опирался спиной. Адаар протянул ему бутылку и взял себе одну.

— Говори, — сказал он. Долийка поддержала:

— Да, всем интересно.

Крэм широко улыбнулся и поболтал ногами в воздухе.

— Много есть, что сказать, — начал он, выковыривая пробку из горлышка бутылки. — Первой стоит сказать новость, что нас нанимают. Новенькая организация, заняла целое поселение и намерена разрастаться. Инквизиция.

Скорнячка скорчила недоверчивое выражение. 

— Все-таки нанимают.

— Я подумал: да, — Крэм пожал плечами. — Вряд ли шеф стал бы заморачиваться без гарантии результатов. 

— И то верно, — протянул Стежка. — Что за Инквизиция?

— Помнишь ту громадную дыру в небе? — уточнил Крэм и, дождавшись кивков, ответил: — Инквизиция — это нитка с иглой, что взялась дыру заштопать.

Глыба хохотнул.

— Тогда скучать точно не придется.

Так и пошло. Они пили, спрашивали, Крэм рассказывал, кто-то его постоянно перебивал и задавал новые вопросы. Адаар с интересом слушал. Ему нравилось наблюдать за этими разговорами; сам он был довольно неуклюжим в беседах, не в пример шефу. Иногда оживленную речь прерывал громкий смех. Дождь постепенно сходил на нет. Всадники из Инквизиции вскоре уехали, и шеф направился к ним. Все разговоры тут же стихли; они все уставились на шефа с ожиданием.

— Я могу угадать, шеф! — не выдержал Крэм, выкрикивая. — Мы переезжаем в Убежище, да?

— Нет! — взвыла Скорнячка. Бык захохотал.

— Мы переезжаем, — подтвердил он, подходя. Адаар, сидевший ближе всех к ящику с портвейном, протянул ему непочатую бутылку, и Бык моментально ее откупорил. — Можем отпраздновать, пока мы здесь.

— Мы празднуем, — улыбнулась Долийка, салютуя своей бутылкой.

— И что мы будем делать в этой Инквизиции? — уточнил Стежка.

— Ну, пока ничего определенного, — туманно ответил Бык. — Это только начало Инквизиции, но мы будем помогать им разгребать завалы, что остались после Конклава. Фигурально выражаясь.

Они откликнулись нестройными смешками. 

— Сколько времени на сборы? — практично спросила Долийка.

— Ммм, — задумался Бык. — Допьем — и не больше четверти часа.

Глыба и Крэм разулыбались.

— Здесь мы быстро управимся, шеф, — качнул бутылкой Крэм. Со своего места он оказался вровень с Быком. Тот широко улыбнулся, и все выпили.

— Значит, снова работа, — покачал головой Стежка.

— Да брось! — махнула рукой Долийка. — Будет весело. И красиво, к тому же, — она кинула хитрый взгляд на Скорнячку. — Только представь: заснеженные просторы, лед и снег, все белое-белое...

— И холодно так, что мысли застывают, — подхватил Глыба, то ли с предвкушением, то ли с неохотой.

— Ты злая! — надулась Скорнячка, поглядывая на Долийку с обидой. Хмурик дернул углом рта, Крэм не сдержал улыбки.

— Ладно вам. Я уверен, Инквизиция расщедрится на меховые плащи.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Бык. — Как они тебе, Крэм, достаточно «претенциозны»?

Крэм засмеялся.

— Вам понравится, шеф.

— Уже.

Допили действительно быстро, а за сборами дело не стояло. Аддар потянулся, разминая конечности. Все разбрелись по берегу. Дождь снова усиливался. Скорнячка как раз бурчала: «Кончается ли здесь дождь — ну хоть когда-нибудь?». Долийка вовсю хохотала: «Не зря это место — „Штормовой берег“». Глыба и Стежка вспоминали все виденные шторма и — «нет, дождь хоть и проливной, до шторма не дотягивает». Адаар молча смотрел на них.

— Чего сидишь? — спросил Крэм, останавливаясь рядом.

— Я готов, — пожал плечами Адаар, указывая на свою котомку, и Крэм весело фыркнул, тряхнул головой, стряхивая капли. 

— И не хочешь никому помочь?

— Сами разберутся.

— И то верно, — Крэм присел рядом. — А ты как? Как тебе Инквизиция?

Адаар мотнул головой.

— Не знаю еще. Но если шеф уверен — значит, нормально.

— Я тоже так думаю, — согласился Крэм. — Посмотрим.

Они смотрели, как носятся по берегу Долийка и Скорнячка, снова заспорившие о какой-то глупости; смотрели, как Глыба тихонько возмущается влажной погоде и отсыревающему пороху, как Стежка педантично проверяет собранные вещи, как шеф что-то втирает молчаливому Хмурику. 

С Крэмом приятно было молчать; вдруг он открутил от пояса фляжку и протянул Адаару:

— Держи. Остатки портвейна.

Адаар хмыкнул, и с благодарностью принял. Так дальше и сидели, передавая друг другу фляжку, пока она не опустела, и изредка переговариваясь о ничего не значившей ерунде. Потом к ним присоединился Хмурик, и они наблюдали за остальными. 

Инквизиция, разрывы в небе и очень холодный снег Морозных гор ждали их впереди.


End file.
